


Sincere Offers

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mitchell tries getting Annie and George into the holiday.





	Sincere Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting off this.

“How come we need a fruit cake?” George asks, wrinkling his nose as he peels the foil back, “I’m Jewish and Annie cannot even eat.”

Mitchell ignores his complaints. 

“I like Annie to get into the holiday. Would you like for us to get a menorah?” 

George flushes pink and shrinks into his coat. He's not partial to celebrating anything, especially since his separation from his family, but the offer is sincere. 

“Annie will love it,” he offers, slipping their fingers together, “Do we have to eat it, though?”

“I'll throw it out before we celebrate Valentine’s.”

“What about Valentine's?”


End file.
